


Heroes and Alcohol Don't Mix

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: AU, Intoxication, M/M, Mild Language, Spandexverse, Underage Drinking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said that heroes could handle alcohol sure was lying through their teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes and Alcohol Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written in response to Yueki’s drawing of Ghirahim persuading Link to drink (bad Ghirahim, bad!). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Zelda

“Skychild! Come quickly!” Ghirahim shouted from his room down the hall. 

Link looked up from his book and rolled his eyes. That was the third time that Ghirahim had called him in the last hour and he was steadily getting annoyed with the Demon Lord. A part of Link’s mind told him to just ignore the demon, but Link knew better than that. Ghirahim would just keep shouting out his name until either Demise or Link would grow tired of the shouting. And Link would rather not have their master come down to his room just because Ghirahim was seeking attention.

Ghirahim shouted again seconds later and Link gave up all hope for peace to read his book. He searched for his bookmark and marked off the page that he was on before getting up. Link wasted no time getting to Ghirahim’s rooms, wanting to get whatever the Demon Lord was asking him for over with. He had a really good book and a warm bed waiting for his return and he would rather not delay that. 

The distance between Ghirahim and Link’s rooms wasn’t that long, only about a few yards away. When Link reached Ghirahim’s room, he knocked on the door, awaiting a signal to enter. But instead of the Demon Lord’s voice, Link was shocked to see Ghirahim opening the door himself. 

Link opened his mouth to say something, only to yelp when he was dragged into Ghirahim’s room. Link’s eyes were wide in shock and he immediately turned to face the demon when the door was shut. 

“What-”

“ _Shh!_ Just remain quiet for a few minutes,” Ghirahim hissed before moving over to his bed. 

Ghirahim looked around the room, as though he was searching for something. He then snapped his fingers and a weird sensation washed over Link. He couldn’t stop the shiver that came over him and Link looked towards Ghirahim for an explanation. He recognized the energy field that Ghirahim put around his room to block out potential peepers and spies. Link had no idea why the demon would set up something like that, so he hoped that Ghirahim would explain. But instead, all Link got was silence for the next few seconds. 

Quickly getting tired of Ghirahim’s weird actions, Link crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. “What exactly did you call me here for? If it’s nothing, then I’m leaving.”

Ghirahim’s hands shot out to grab Link before he could even think to leave the room. An exasperated sigh left Link’s mouth and he glared at Ghirahim. “What is up with you?! You’re acting like you stole from our master or something.”

Ghirahim grew mysteriously quiet and Link’s eyes grew wide in horror. “You didn’t-”

“I just took a couple bottles of his alcohol from his room. Stop acting like I took something of actual value,” Ghirahim said while rolling his eyes. 

Ghirahim leaned down and pulled out a large bottle of alcohol. Link raised his eyebrow before he could stop himself and found himself starting to smile despite the situation. The bottle that Ghirahim had pulled out was probably the gaudiest, over-decorated bottle that he had ever seen in his life. There were diamonds and jewels all around the bottle- for what reason, Link was not sure. But it fit Ghirahim’s personality, in a weird, amusing sense. 

Link watched as Ghirahim pulled out two cups and started pouring the alcohol into both glasses. Link’s eyebrows furrowed before looking at Ghirahim in confusion. 

“Why are you using two glasses?” Link asked. 

Ghirahim scoffed and finished pouring the alcohol. He lifted one of the glasses and held it out for Link. “For you to drink as well, of course. What else would it be for?”

“B-but I can’t drink! I’m underage!” Link protested, holding up his hands. 

Ghirahim rolled his eyes before shoving the glass into Link’s hands. “Just take the drink. It’s not going to kill you.”

Link stared down at the alcohol with trepidation before glancing back up at Ghirahim. The Demon Lord stood up and waltzed over to him, a dark expression on his face. Link flinched when he felt Ghirahim’s hands on his shoulders, kneading the flesh underneath his clothing. The hero cursed his body, which was involuntarily relaxing under Ghirahim’s ministrations. 

The Demon Lord leaned down so that his mouth was right next to Link’s ear. “You’re always so strung up, Skychild. You need to relax some. Don’t you just want to be able to relax?” Ghirahim purred in Link’s ear. 

A shiver went through Link’s body and he found himself nodding involuntarily. A chuckle went through Link’s ear and he felt Ghirahim grabbing onto his wrist. Link didn’t put up a fight as the Demon Lord lifted the glass up to his mouth. Link felt the rim of the glass against his lips and the aroma of the scotch wafted into his nose. 

The alcohol had a indescribable smell to it. All that Link could associate with the smell was that it was weird. Link unconsciously let out a curious sound before he let his mouth open slightly. Ghirahim whispered encouraging words into his ears, a smirk coming to his face as Link started to drink the alcohol slowly.

Link let out a protesting noise as the taste of the alcohol hit his tongue. It tasted bitter and strong. But before he could spit the scotch out, the drink was already going down his throat. It burned the back of his throat and left behind a weird aftertaste. 

Ghirahim let out a soft encouraging noise and tipped the glass so that more of the alcohol could go into Link’s mouth. And for some reason, Link couldn’t find the strength the fight against the demon. So, he kept drinking until the entire glass was about 3/4’s empty.

Almost at once, a red flush came over the child. Ghirahim chuckled at the fact and let his hand fall from Link’s wrist when he was sure that the child would finish drinking. The Demon Lord reached over to get his glass and took a sip of the alcohol, tasting it for a while. When he found himself satisfied with the taste, Ghirahim let himself sip at the drink while keeping his eyes on Link. 

The child was starting to waver slightly. In his mind, Ghirahim was laughing to high heaven. He couldn’t believe that the Skychild couldn’t even handle one glass of alcohol. It wasn’t even that strong- although his taste was slightly skewered by the fact that he had been drinking for centuries. But it was still adorable how little alcohol the child could consume before he became intoxicated. 

Link soon finished his drink and he handed the glass back to Ghirahim in a slightly clumsy manner. He could feel himself rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, although he had no idea why. He suddenly felt very bubbly and giggly, as though everything around him was funny. 

“Skychild, do you want to sit down before you fall over?” Ghirahim asked with a smile on his face. 

Link giggled at the suggestion before hiccupping softly. The flush on his face spread a few centimeters, now stretching down to his neck. He nodded slightly before he wobbled over to the bed. But instead of taking a spot next to Ghirahim, Link placed himself right into the Demon Lord’s lap. 

Ghirahim’s eyes widened slightly before he smirked. Reaching around Link, Ghirahim picked up the bottle and poured another glass. “Would you like some more, hero?” 

Link gave an affirmative answer and grabbed the glass. He brought the rim to his lips and sipped at the drink, giggling under his breath as the cool liquid hit his lips. Link shut his eyes and finished the rest of his drink. A soft yawn left his mouth and the hero turned around slightly in Ghirahim’s lap until he was facing the demon. Ghirahim just raised his eyebrow in response and waited to see what Link was about to do. 

_“Ghiiiraaaa…,”_ Link said in a sing-song voice. 

The hero leaned down and pulled Ghirahim into a drunken kiss. It was sloppy, wet, and the taste of wine was being passed between their lips. But Ghirahim would be lying if he said that he hated the kiss. In fact, it was quite amusing that the hero was so affected by the alcohol that all of his inhibitions disappeared. 

A growl left Ghirahim’s throat as he felt Link’s tongue against his lips. He let his own tongue caress Link’s before plundering the child’s mouth. Ghirahim pushed Link down onto the bed and straddled his hips, never breaking the kiss. A whine left Link’s mouth, but he continued kiss the Demon Lord as best as he could in his drunken state. 

Ghirahim broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to Link’s neck, sucking the skin harshly. He fully intended to leave a mark so that the hero wouldn’t forget what happened. But instead of the whine or moan that the Demon Lord was expecting to hear, all he was met with was silence. 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Ghirahim lifted his head up and looked over at Link. Another growl left Ghirahim’s mouth, but that time in anger and outrage. He could feel the vein in his head throbbing due to his anger. 

The child was asleep. The child actually fell asleep.

Ghirahim got off of Link’s hips in outrage and glared down at the hero. He entertained the idea of forcing the child awake, but that thought left his head when he looked down at the sleeping child. Link did look pretty peaceful. In fact, Ghirahim couldn’t even remember the last time that the child didn’t look stressed. It was a nice change.

Ghirahim sighed before burrowing under the sheets. He might as well some sleep as well. Goddess knows he’ll need it for tomorrow when his master found out that his alcohol was gone. 

*******

Link groaned as he started to wake up. At once, he winced and grabbed at his head. He felt as though he had been attacked by an army of Bokoblins. Again. He tried moving up, only to burrow back underneath the covers. 

Everything hurt. His head was pounding, his body felt sluggish and clammy, and his neck hurt. Cracking his eyes open, another pained groan left Link’s mouth. The sunlight felt like it was burning his eyes and the inside of his head. Not to mention, his headache grew worse just by opening his eyes. 

Link rolled over to his side, only to knock against another body. Humming in confusion, the hero opened his eyes again and gasped as he looked at Ghirahim. The Demon Lord was asleep on his side. Looking down at the bed he was on, Link noticed that he wasn’t in his bed, but in Ghirahim’s. 

Panic went through Link’s body and he stood up quickly, which turned out to be an unwise move. At once, his stomach lurched and nausea washed over Link. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, hoping desperately that he wouldn’t throw up. But it appeared that his body was betraying him, because the nausea feeling grew worse. 

Link could feel his stomach starting to turn until bile started rising in his throat. Clapping a hand over his mouth, Link rushed to Ghirahim’s bathroom and slammed the door open. He rushed over to the toilet and barely made it in time. He collapsed to the floor and held onto the toilet for dear life as his stomach expelled everything inside. He stayed on the floor for the next few minutes until his stomach finally calmed down enough for him to move. 

A horrible aftertaste was in Link’s mouth and he flushed the toilet. He then moved to the sink and washed off his face. He bent down further into the sink so that he could wash out his mouth. Link didn’t care how ridiculous he looked at the moment. 

A soft chuckle reached Link’s ears and he scowled to himself before lifting himself from the sink. Wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, link glared at Ghirahim, who was leaning against the bathroom door. 

“Having fun?” Ghirahim teased. 

“Of course I’m not!” Link snapped before wincing in pain. His head was still pounding harshly. 

“Well, nobody told you to drink so much alcohol last night,” Ghirahim said flippantly. 

Link could feel the irritation rising in his chest, but he tried to hold it back at the moment. As much as he would love to flip out on Ghirahim and give the demon a piece of his mind, he was pretty sure that his headache would only get worse. So, Link just settled for glaring at Ghirahim with heated eyes. 

Ghirahim smirked when Link didn’t retort. “Well, I’ll just leave you alone with your hangover. There’s medicine in the cabinet. Oh, and you may want to make sure that bruise on your neck doesn’t scar.”

Link furrowed his eyebrows before looking in the mirror. His eyes grew wide in horror as he took in the mark right on his neck. He fingered the bruise and hissed. He knew exactly what it was and Link scowled in irritation yet again. 

“Damn it Ghirahim! Cant you keep it in your pants for one night?!” Link shouted from the bathroom. 

A loud laugh was Link’s only answer. Oh yeah, he was _never_ drinking with Ghirahim ever.


End file.
